Texts and Emails
by lazygirl
Summary: With cell phones and computers, it's easier than ever to communicate with one another. Which could be a good or bad thing. Here's a look inside of the messages Matt, Mimi, Sora and Tai send to each other. Mimato.
1. Drunk Means Bad

Hello all! This fic is a bit different than my other stories. It's totally based on the text messages, instant messages, emails, diary/journal entries (maybe), and notes that Mimi, Matt, Sora, Tai, and others write. So we'll see how this goes. Hope you like it! Oh, and I would pay attention to the times, otherwise it could get confusing. All of them are in high school by the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

"Drunk Means Bad"

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 8:35 A.M.**_

Mimi, are you ok? You look like you want to die.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 8:40 A.M.**_

I wish I was dead. I have such a huge hang over from last night. Remind to never drink on a school night.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 8:42 A.M.**_

You seemed like you were having fun though. Especially with Matt lol.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 8:43 A.M.**_

What are you talking about?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 8:45 A.M.**_

Don't tell me you don't remember!

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 8:50 A.M.**_

All I remember was arriving at the party with you and taking a couple of shots. The next thing I remember was waking up in my own bed with a killer headache.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 8:51 A.M.**_

Alone?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 8:53 A.M.**_

To my knowledge. What happened?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 8:56 A.M.**_

You and Matt were all over each other on the couch at the party.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 8:58 A.M.**_

…Please tell me you're joking.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 9:02 A.M.**_

No… You two were making out and groping each other, ignoring everyone else in the room. Everyone is talking about.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 9:05 A.M.**_

Mimi, stop banging your head on the desk! Everyone in the class is staring!

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 9:10 A.M.**_

I can't believe I did that! And with Matt! Why did it have to be with him?!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 9:13 A.M.**_

What's wrong with Matt? He's like one of the hottest guys in school.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 9:15 A.M.**_

And the most arrogant of them all. He is never going to let me forget this.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:01 P.M.**_

Hey Mimi, can I copy your answers for the math homework?

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:02 P.M.**_

Yeah sure, no problem.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:03 P.M.**_

Thanks.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:10 P.M.**_

So about last night…

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:12 P.M.**_

What about it?

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:15 P.M.**_

I don't remember much of it.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:17 P.M.**_

Don't worry about it, there's not much to remember about.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:19 P.M.**_

Whew, that's a relief.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:25 P.M.**_

Wait, what did you mean by that?

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:29 P.M.**_

It wasn't very memorable. I gotta say, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. It wasn't quite what I expected.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:35 P.M.**_

Ok A) I was drunk. And B) I'm a great kisser. A lot of guys have told me that.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:40 P.M.**_

A) They lied. B) How many guys have you made out with exactly? C) It's ok to be a bad kisser. I can teach you a thing or two about kissing if you want.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:43 P.M.**_

Wipe that damn smirk off your face Ishida before I do it for you.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 17, 1:45 P.M.**_

Watch that anger Tachikawa, I'm only offering you my assistance.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 17, 1:48 P.M.**_

You know what? I don't need your help. And you can forget copying my homework, asshole.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 2:23 P.M.**_

I can't believe that jerk!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 2:25 P.M.**_

I'm guessing you're talking about Matt.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 2:28 P.M.**_

He said I was a bad kisser! I am not a bad kisser. Am I Sora?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 2:32 P.M.**_

How should I know? Kiss one of the guys and see what they say.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 17, 2:33 P.M.**_

Like who?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 17, 2:34 P.M.**_

Whoever is nearby.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 2:45 P.M.**_

Matt, what did you say to Mimi?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 2:46 P.M.**_

Why do you ask?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 2:49 P.M.**_

She just grabbed Davis, started kissing him, asked him how it was, and left. Now he's smiling like an idiot.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 2:51 P.M.**_

What did Davis say?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 2:58 P.M.**_

He mumbled incoherently and smiled. She seemed pretty satisfied with that answer. What did you say to her?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 3:02 P.M.**_

I said she was a bad kisser.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 3:04 P.M.**_

You what?! You know she's not bad kisser.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 3:05 P.M.**_

How do you know?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 3:11 P.M.**_

I uh… once made out with her when we were drunk… This was before Sora and I got together.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 3:14 P.M.**_

Does Sora know? Lol

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 3:18 P.M.**_

No, and it would be much appreciated if you keep your mouth shut. Anyway, why did you lie?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 3:21 P.M.**_

I think it's fun to mess with her. She needs to be taken down a peg or two.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 3:23 P.M.**_

Just don't over do it ok? Lol

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 17, 3:26 P.M.**_

Whatever. So, who's a better kisser Tai? Sora or Mimi?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 17, 3:30 P.M.**_

I plead the fifth.

So how was? I was trying to write something different. Hope it wasn't confusing and easy to follow along. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Adios.


	2. Peeping

Hello all! Thanks to all those who reviewed! The responses have been pretty positive so here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

"Peeping"

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:08 P.M.**_

What are you up to? I was driving past Mimi's house and saw your car out front.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:11 P.M.**_

Nothing.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:13 P.M.**_

Fine, I'll just text Mimi and ask her.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:13 P.M.**_

No! She… doesn't know I'm here.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:14 P.M.**_

What the hell are you doing there then?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:19 P.M.**_

Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I rang the bell and nobody answered. So I climbed a tree to see if she was home.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:20 P.M.**_

And was she home?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:22 P.M.**_

Turns out she's in her backyard getting a tan… in a bikini :D

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:25 P.M.**_

YOU'RE PEEPING AT MIMI?! How long have you been up in that tree?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:26 P.M.**_

Not long.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:27 P.M.**_

Matt, how long?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:30 P.M.**_

I don't know… 5 minutes? Or 45 minutes, I lost track of the time. There's a squirrel that won't stop starring at me.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:35 P.M.**_

Probably cause it thinks you're insane! I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet. Why are you peeping at Mimi? It's not like anything you haven't seen.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:37 P.M.**_

What? I haven't seen hers before.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:40 P.M.**_

Remember that one time when we walked in on her in the tub in the digiworld?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:43 P.M.**_

Ok A) We didn't see much cause of the bubbles. B) SHE WAS 11. Not the same. Trust me ;)

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:45 P.M.**_

You're grinning right now aren't you? Lol.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:46 P.M.**_

You know me well. I think she's gonna take her top off!

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:47 P.M.**_

False alarm, she was just scratching her neck. What a disappointment.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:52 P.M.**_

How I wished I was there with a camera, taking pictures of the infamous Yamato Ishida in a tree peeping at a girl like a pathetic loser.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:55 P.M.**_

I'm not peeping, I'm just glancing. And good idea, I think I'm going to do just that.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 4:56 P.M.**_

What?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 4:58 P.M.**_

My cell phone can take pictures.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18 5:02 P.M.**_

I'm not following you. Wait, you're gonna take pictures of Mimi?! That's wrong!

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 5:04 P.M.**_

Are you telling me you wouldn't look at the pictures?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:08 P.M.**_

I didn't say that… I might be a little curious.

_**Text message from TK to Matt, Feb 18, 5:14 P.M.**_

Where are you Matt? Why aren't you at home making dinner? I'm hungry! FEED ME!

_**Text message from Matt to TK, Feb 18, 5:15 P.M.**_

I'm busy at the moment. Make your own damn dinner.

_**Text message from TK to Matt, Feb 18, 5:17 P.M.**_

What are you doing? What could be more important than making your little brother dinner so he doesn't starve to death?!

_**Text message from Matt to TK, Feb 18, 5:18 P.M.**_

A half naked chick! If you're so hungry then go eat a twinkie! Now leave me alone!

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:18 P.M.**_

Did you fall out of the tree and break your hand? Why aren't you replying?

_**Text message from TK to Matt, Feb 18, 5:19 P.M.**_

Who's half naked?! Where?! Do I know her?!

_**Text message from TK to Matt, Feb 18, 5:20 P.M.**_

You're taking too long to respond. I'm going to call you.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 18, 5:21 P.M.**_

Sora, I think there's a stalker up in a tree by my backyard!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:22 P.M.**_

What makes you say that?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 18, 5:26 P.M.**_

Cause the leaves keep shaking and there's no wind. And I could've sworn I heard the tree curse and say something about dinner.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:28 P.M.**_

Well I'm coming home from soccer practice so I'll stop by and check it out.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 5:28 P.M.**_

Damn TK. He called me and my phone went off causing all the birds in the tree to fly away. It doesn't look like Mimi noticed though.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:30 P.M.**_

Ah, I thought Mimi caught you and had beaten you to death. I think you should get out now while you're still alive.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 5:31 P.M.**_

Have a little faith. I'll get my picture and then go.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:32 P.M.**_

I have a bad feeling about this.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 5:35 P.M.**_

This coming from a guy who thought it would be a good idea to snort pixie stixs.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:37 P.M.**_

Huh… Matt's car is in the driveway.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 18, 5:38 P.M.**_

OMG! That pervert! I'm going to kill him!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:38 P.M.**_

Wait! Act normal, I have an idea.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 18, 5:39 P.M.**_

What is it?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:40 P.M.**_

I have a paintball gun in my car. We can shoot him lol.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 18, 5:42 P.M.**_

Great idea! That bastard is going down! Wait, why do you have a paintball gun in your car?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 18, 5:42 P.M.**_

Who doesn't?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:43 P.M.**_

Did you take the pictures yet?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 18, 5:44 P.M.**_

No, my camera sucks. It's too blurry cause I'm too far away.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:45 P.M.**_

That's a shame. So you're going to leave now right?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 5:55 P.M.**_

Matt?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 18, 6:05 P.M.**_

Hello?

**Rockstar03 (7:55 PM):** So I got busted. Your girlfriend knows how to shoot with that paintball gun of hers. I have bruises that prove it.

**Soccerstud18 (7:56 PM):** One of the many reasons why I don't make her angry. Did she shoot you in the head?

**Rockstar03 (7:56 PM):** Yes, and the ass. Those damn paintballs hurt like hell.

**Soccerstud18 (7:58 PM):** Why didn't you reply to your texts? I sent you like 20.

**Rockstar03 (8:03 PM):** After Sora shot at me about 15 times, I fell out of the tree and my phone flew out of hand. By that time Mimi had came out and she took my phone. She then took Sora's paintball gun and shot at me a couple of times.

**Soccerstud18 (8:05 PM):** Is she going to give your phone back?

**Rockstar03 (8:05 PM):** No.

**Soccerstud18 (8:07 PM):** So… what are you going to do?

**Rockstar03 (8:08 PM):** Steal it back of course.

**Soccerstud18 (8:09 PM):** And how do you plan on doing that?

**Rockstar03 (8:10 PM):** By breaking into her room, with your help.

**Soccerstud18 (8:12 PM):** Oh no no no. You're not dragging me into this! If you want to go on a suicide mission than fine but leave me out of it!

**Rockstar03 (8:14 PM):** Oh come on, don't be a wimp! It'll be an adventure. And all I need you to do is be the lookout.

**Soccerstud18 (8:15 PM):** Why don't you get TK to do it?

**Rockstar03 (8:16 PM): **He refuses to participate in anything that could get him arrested.

**Soccerstud18 (8:17 PM): **And you figured I'm stupid enough to help you.

**Rockstar03 (8:17 PM): **Well not stupid… brave enough.

**Soccerstud18 (8:18 PM): **Sigh… When do you want to do it?

So how was? I hope it was easy to read. I don't know when the next update is going to be School has ended which means more free time but atlas, I just got guitar hero. That game is too addicting. So we'll see. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Let me know what you think!


	3. Closets

It's been a long time! And I apologize for that. Things have been hectic and the inspiration to write is kinda dwindling sadly. But, I will always try to update when the muse hits! It's been such a long time since I've logged on, FF looks so different now!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

"Closets"

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:33 P.M.**_

Alright, I'm in. I should only be here for about an hour max.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:35 P.M.**_

Matt! There are a shitload of spiders in these bushes! Can't I be the look out in something less... spider-y?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:38 P.M.**_

Stop being a girl and watch out for Mimi.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:35 P.M.**_

Easy for you to say, you're not the one hiding in a bush full of Satan's helpers.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:37 P.M.**_

So how did you get TK to let you take his phone?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:39 P.M.**_

Very simple, I just locked him in the closet and took it.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:43 P.M.**_

Nice. So what is it like being in Mimi's room?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:45 P.M.**_

It is like Kirby blew up in here. Everything is pink! It even smells pink if that is possible.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:45 P.M.**_

What does pink smell like?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:46 P.M.**_

Sweet, and flowery.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:49 P.M.**_

When does cheerleading practice end again?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:53 P.M.**_

At 5:30, and it should take her about 10 minutes to get home from school.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:56 P.M.**_

Ohh, so that is why you've been busy over the past few days. You've been stalking Mimi like some psychopathic killer.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 3:57 P.M.**_

Hey, it was all in the name of the mission!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 3:58 P.M.**_

You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it a little bit.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:00 P.M.**_

I'm not the only one, freaking every guy watches her when she enters the room.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:02 P.M.**_

Is that jealously I detect? Could you be harboring some romantic feelings for her?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:05 P.M.**_

Don't be stupid, I don't like her. I think she is just hott that is all. And once I get my phone back, everything will go back to normal.

_**Text message from Kari to TK, Feb 19, 4:05 P.M.**_

Matt! How could you lock up TK like that and take his phone?!

_**Text message from TK to Kari, Feb 19, 4:06 P.M.**_

Calm down Kari, he isn't hurt.

_**Text message from Kari to TK, Feb 19, 4:08 P.M.**_

He could've suffocated in there! Why didn't you just ASK him for his phone?

_**Text message from TK to Kari, Feb 19, 4:11 P.M.**_

You know, the thought never occurred to me.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 19, 4:15 P.M.**_

Hey Sora, do you want to go to the mall with me at 5:30?

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 4:16 P.M.**_

Sure. I thought that was when you get out of practice?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 19, 4:18 P.M.**_

Usually, but we ended early today. One of the newbies fell when we were doing the pyramid.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 4:19 P.M.**_

Ouch, is she ok?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 19, 4:20 P.M.**_

Eh, she'll walk it off. Meet me at my house at 5? I'm going to go home and take a quick shower.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 4:21 P.M.**_

Sounds good.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:29 P.M.**_

Have you found your damn phone yet? I think I have 5 spider bites now on my leg!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:30 P.M.**_

No. And stop being overdramatic!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:31 P.M.**_

My knee is as big as a grapefruit!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:31 P.M.**_

Does Mimi drive a silver BMW?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:32 P.M.**_

Yeah, why?

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:32 P.M.**_

I think she is pulling into the driveway.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:33 P.M.**_

Yeah, it is definitely her. ABORT THE MISSION! ABORT!!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:34 P.M.**_

Distract her!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:34 P.M**_

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:35 P.M.**_

THINK OF SOMETHING!

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 19, 4:45 P.M.**_

I think there is something wrong with Tai. He just jumped out of the bushes and was going off how he was chasing a raccoon that stole his keys. It may have bitten him on the knee, it is really swollen!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:45 P.M**_

Alright, I distracted her by telling her a raccoon stole my keys. I think she fell for it. Are you out of her room?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:46 P.M.**_

No, I'm in the closet. I couldn't climb down from the window cause you two were right below it.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:46 P.M.**_

What? Why did it have to be a raccoon?

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:47 P.M**_

Cause they are nature's burglars, with the black around their eyes that makes it look like they are wearing a ski mask.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 4:47 P.M.**_

I worry about that boy sometimes. Is he still at your house?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 19, 4:49 P.M.**_

Yeah, still lurking in the bushes. I'm about to go take a shower. You can still come over at 5, the door will be unlocked. You should check if Tai has rabies or not from the raccoon bite.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 4:50 P.M.**_

Will do. See you soon.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:50 P.M**_

Kinda ironic huh? You locked TK in the closet and now you are stuck in a closet.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:51 P.M.**_

Mimi's closet is way different. It is 5 times bigger than ours. And her doors have wooden panels. It is nicer than my room!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:52 P.M**_

Mimi mentioned something about going to the mall with Sora so you'll be able to make your escape soon. So get comfortable.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:53 P.M.**_

Looks like she's going to take a shower first before leaving.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:53 P.M**_

What makes you say that?

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:54 P.M.**_

She's stripping off her clothes…

So what do you think? It's been awhile since I have updated any of my stories so my writing may have changed, for the better or worse. Thanks for hanging in there and review if you want!


	4. Cover Up

I'm back!! Sorry for the long hiatus, most of you probably thought the story was dead. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome! This story wouldn't exist without your support.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

"Cover Up"

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:54 P.M.**_

What? Are you serious?

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:55 P.M.**_

Matt?

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:57 P.M.**_

MATT??!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:58 P.M.**_

HEY PERVERT!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 4:59 P.M.**_

WHAT?!

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 4:59 P.M.**_

AVERT YOUR EYES! It is wrong to invade her privacy like that!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 5:01 P.M.**_

I'm only getting her backside, so it's not like I'm seeing anything good. And stop texting me, you are interrupting my process of burning her ass into my brain.

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 5:01 P.M.**_

Just my luck, she put a towel on and went in to the bathroom. Thanks Tai.

_**Text message from Tai to TK, Feb 19, 5:02 P.M.**_

For God sakes, please make your escape when she gets in the shower. I beg of you! It is the only way you'll get out of there alive!

_**Text message from TK to Tai, Feb 19, 5:02 P.M.**_

Alright alright, geez. Don't have a heart attack.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 5:04 P.M.**_

Hey I'm going to take Tai to the hospital, he doesn't look too good. We'll go to the mall tomorrow k? Sorry!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 19, 5:30 P.M.**_

So Tai and I had a little chat in the hospital's waiting room. Turns out Creeper, aka Matt, is/was in your closet. Be on high alert!

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:15 A.M.**_

So I see you didn't escape Mimi's room unscathed. Nice black eye you are sporting. If you had one on your other eye you'd look like a raccoon.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:17 A.M.**_

Yeah, while I was making my escape she came out of her bathroom and caught me. She threw my phone at my face, hence the black eye. Surprisingly she has a good arm and aim.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:25 A.M.**_

What is that thing on your neck?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:26 A.M.**_

What? There is nothing on my neck. You need to get your eyes checked. Pay attention to the teacher.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:26 A.M.**_

IS THAT A HICKIE?!

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:27 A.M.**_

It's not a hickie! It's just a bruise.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:28 A.M.**_

Are you implying Mimi punched you in the neck?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:28 A.M.**_

Yes.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:29 A.M.**_

I don't believe you.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:30 A.M.**_

Well it is the truth.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:31 A.M.**_

Mhmm. You suck ass at lying. You and Mimi made out huh? Maybe even more? ;)

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:32 A.M.**_

I'm telling you, she punched me in the freakin neck.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:32 A.M.**_

You did seem to be happy this morning. A bit too happy.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 20, 10:33 A.M.**_

It was cause I was reunited with my phone.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 20, 10:33 A.M.**_

Yeah right.

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:02 A.M.**_

Matt has a hickie!

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:03 A.M.**_

REALLY?! Who do you think gave it to him?

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:04 A.M.**_

Ms. Adams, the Biology teacher.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:04 A.M.**_

REALLY?!

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:05 A.M.**_

No! Mimi, duh.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:06 A.M.**_

I don't think so, she hates him. I think it is more believable that Matt made out with Ms. Adams.

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:07 A.M.**_

Didn't stop her from making out with him at the party.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:08 A.M.**_

But she was under the influence that time. She would've made out with you if you were closer to her than Matt was.

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:09 A.M.**_

Well it just appeared today, and the only female he's been around is Mimi. It may have came from a hooker but I highly doubt it.

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:10 A.M.**_

Hey! Was that an insult at my expense?!

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 20, 11:15 A.M.**_

Hey, there is a suspicious looking thing on Matt's neck. I think it is hickie.

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 20, 11:16 A.M.**_

Nah, it's just a bruise. I punched him in the neck yesterday.

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 20, 11:17 A.M.**_

Why the neck?

_**Text message from Mimi to Sora, Feb 20,11:18 A.M.**_

Why NOT the neck? It did an effective job of hurting him. I made him cry haha.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:19 A.M.**_

Mimi said she punched him in the neck.

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 20, 11:20 A.M.**_

Huh, I guess he was telling the truth. This feels weird, I'm never wrong.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 20, 11:20 A.M.**_

Uh…right.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 20, 11:31 A.M.**_

I told you I should've covered your hickie up with make up! Sora just asked me about it.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 20, 11:33 A.M.**_

I'm a guy, guys do not wear make up. Period. The only exception is if they are clowns. Or emo. We just need to be more careful next time.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 20, 11:35 A.M.**_

Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 20, 11:36 A.M.**_

You are obviously addicted to me -__^

_**Text message from Sora to Mimi, Feb 20, 11:37 P.M.**_

What is wrong? You look like you want to throw up.

Hmmm, things just got a little interesting. I'm not exactly sure where I am taking this so the next update definitely won't be anytime soon unless I come up with something. Thanks for reading and review if you want!


	5. Accusations

It's been a very long time! Sorry about that. I updated chapter 4, made some minor changes but there is no need to re-read it. I hope there are still some readers out there! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! You're awesome!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

"Accusations"

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:33 A.M.**_

You know what I'm thinking about right now? How perfect your ass is.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:35 A.M.**_

That is very disturbing Matt. And I don't think Sora would approve you commenting my ass like that.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:38 A.M.**_

SHIT. My bad. That was not supposed to go to you.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:40 A.M.**_

I don't know about that, Sora is always saying how cute my ass is.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:41 A.M.**_

I did not need to know that. Scrubbing that info out of my brain... and it is erased.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:44 A.M.**_

So who was that text for?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:50 A.M.**_

Um, no one.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:52 A.M.**_

What is going on Matt? You've like completely disappeared this past week. Are you seeing somebody?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:52 A.M.**_

No, I'm not.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:53 A.M.**_

LIES. Are you cheating on me?!

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:54 A.M.**_

What?!

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:56 A.M.**_

Do you, or do you not have a new best friend?! Just tell me!

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 10:57 A.M.**_

I don't! I've just been busy.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 10:59 A.M.**_

With what?

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:00 A.M.**_

You have to promise to not tell anybody.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:01 A.M.**_

I promise. Well, I'll probably tell Sora eventually.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:04 A.M.**_

That is a given. I've been taking ballroom dancing lessons.

_**Text message from Sora to Tai, Feb 27, 11:05 A.M.**_

Tai, why are you laughing while the teacher is reading the death scene of Romeo and Juliet?

_**Text message from Tai to Sora, Feb 27, 11:08 A.M.**_

Tell you later. It is gooooood.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:09 A.M.**_

Why? That is one of the last thing I ever expected you to say

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:11 A.M.**_

Because my mom is getting remarried so she is forcing TK and I to learn so we can dance at her wedding. And if you ask TK he will flat out deny it and act like he doesn't know anything

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:13 A.M.**_

That still doesn't explain the text you sent

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:15 A.M.**_

That…. was supposed to go to my instructor. Total babe.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:18 A.M.**_

Oh, well that explains everything. You know, I miss all our schemes and breaking into houses. I miss us.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:20 A.M.**_

If we hang out tonight, will you stop making me uncomfortable with this mushy stuff?

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:21 A.M.**_

Yes J

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:22 A.M.**_

Fine. We'll hang out.

_**Text message from Tai to Matt, Feb 27, 11:23 A.M.**_

You complete me.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 11:24 A.M.**_

Cut it out. Or I swear I will punch you hard.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:30 P.M.**_

I can't come over tonight. I told Tai I would hang out with him cause he made a big deal how I've been busy lately,

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 12:35 P.M.**_

Kinda weird but ok… well that is sad. I wanted to show you something.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:36 P.M.**_

What is it?

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 12:38 P.M.**_

This nighty I bought. It's pink and lacy with black bows on it.

_**Text message from Matt to Tai, Feb 27, 12:39 P.M.**_

DAMN YOU TAI. You are killing me, I hope you know.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 12:41 P.M.**_

Yeah, I know. I enjoy it.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:45 P.M.**_

Wouldn't it just be easier to just tell people about us?

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 12:47 P.M**_

But it won't be as fun. Plus, I like secrets ;) Let's not tell people just yet.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:48 P.M.**_

I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me haha

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:55 P.M.**_

This is where you say "no Matt, you are crazy. You are very handsome and any girl would be lucky to have you"

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 12:59 P.M**_

Mimi? I am starting to feel insecure!

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 1:05 P.M.**_

Matt, you're very handsome. All the girls want you. I feel very blessed that you and I are… fooling around. I was not responding because I was taking a test lol.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 1:06 P.M.**_

Oh, well I was just trying to be funny earlier. I didn't mean all that of course.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 1:07 P.M**_

Sure. I thought it was cute J

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 1:09 P.M.**_

I don't do cute. I do manly things like spit and eat meat.

_**Text message from Mimi to Matt, Feb 27, 1:10 P.M.**_

And hang out with other guys instead of being with me in bed.

_**Text message from Matt to Mimi, Feb 27, 1:11 P.M.**_

…Touché…

Thanks for hanging in there and review if you want!


End file.
